


Helping Hand

by supernatural9917



Series: Cure For What Ails You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deansturbation, M/M, Purgatory, Purgatory Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Purgatory isn't exactly sexy, but Dean still hasneeds. When he catches Benny watching him, it turns out to be more of a turn-on than he expected. Maybe he doesn't need to tend to his needs by himself...





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of two prequels to Cure For What Ails You. The next part will be Destiny.  
> Thanks to Darmys for help with the title!

'Fuck,' Dean whimpered as quietly as he could. Purgatory was by no means a sexy place, but sometimes bodily functions just had to be taken care of; he always tried to do it as quickly and as infrequently as possible, but since he'd met Benny… well, the need had been coming around more often than he'd like.

They had established a pattern: whenever Dean needed some rest, Benny would set out a protective perimeter and then wait out Dean's nap at the edge of it. That's when Dean would take care of business, trying desperately to think of the many hot girls he'd been with in his life, and not the frustratingly alluring vampire a few hundred yards away. Sometimes he was successful; other times less so. Occasionally he did let himself indulge- he pictured Benny catching him in the act, batting away Dean's hand and replacing it with his own; he'd manhandle Dean onto all fours, work him open with his tongue and those thick fingers before fucking him into next week.

When he really wanted to come quick and hard, he'd add Cas into the fantasy; the angel at one end, the vamp at the other, or kinkier still, both of them inside him, stretching him, filling him… 'Fuck,' he said again, stroking faster. He opened his eyes and looked down at his hand, moving so quickly it was almost a blur; then another movement caught his attention. He looked down his body and there, leaning against a tree, was Benny, eyes almost glowing in the half-light of Purgatory, staring intently at Dean as he stripped his own cock with equal vigour.

Dean vaguely registered that he should feel angry, or at least embarrassed, at being watched like this, but the truth was that it turned him on even more. Never removing his gaze from Benny's face, he came hard, painting his stomach and his hand as the pleasure overtook him. With the final pulse he let his head fall back to the ground and closed his eyes.

'You know, cher,' came an unexpected whisper at his ear, 'you just need to ask.' Dean's eyes flew open to see Benny straddling him, hand still jerking away until his spend joined Dean's on the bare skin of Dean's abs. 'Well ain't that just a mess,' Benny lamented. 'Better tidy up.' He repositioned himself so he could lean down and lick the come from Dean's body, while also bringing his fingers up to Dean's mouth. Dean didn't need to be asked; he licked each one clean and gave the palm a swipe with his tongue for good measure. Benny's skin was strangely cool, the contrast particularly striking against Dean's flushed and overheated body.

When Benny finished, he pulled Dean's shirt back down over his stomach and tucked him back into his jeans with surprising gentleness. 'Uh, thanks man,' Dean muttered, embarrassment taking over now that the heat of the moment had passed.

Benny stood and reached out a hand to pull Dean up, but didn't let go once Dean was on his feet. 'Next time,' he purred in Dean's ear, 'let me join in a bit sooner?' He was a couple of inches shorter than Dean, which put him at just the right height to nuzzle against his neck; the smell of Dean's blood, rushing at his pulse point thanks to his still-racing heart, had to be a temptation, but Benny just took a deep breath to savour the scent and made no move to bite. 'I could make it really good for ya, brother.'

'I bet,' Dean rasped. 'Didn't know vamps could.'

'Fully,' Benny replied, licking Dean's neck, 'functional.' Another flick of his tongue. 'Plenty of stamina.' A gentle suck on the earlobe. 'Quick recovery.' He pushed his hips against Dean's to show the proof of the last statement, and Dean groaned as his spent cock valiantly tried to respond in kind.

'Well, unfortunately we humans in our late thirties need a bit more time.'

Benny smirked and stepped back. 'We should probably move along now anyway. Your scent will be a beacon for anything with a good nose in a five-mile radius.'

'Seriously? Because of the-' Dean made a jerking motion with his hand, and Benny chuckled.

'That's right. Aroused human puts off a mighty tempting scent. Blood ain't the only bodily fluid that can tempt a monster.'

'So, uh, all the other times I've done that… you knew?' Benny nodded. 'And did you always watch?'

'No. This was the first time I succumbed to the temptation. You just smelled so good, made such pretty noises.'

Dean felt like he should be angry, but to tell the truth, he was struggling to feel anything but aroused. 'Jesus, Benny,' he huffed, and flicked his eyes back up in time to see Benny's nostrils flare and tongue dart out to lick his lips.

'You like that, don't you? You like knowing that I could smell you every time you pleasured yourself.' Dean's whimper was confirmation enough for Benny. 'Do you know what I did every other time? I'd lean back against the nearest tree, pull myself out, and take care of my own business with the smell of you in my nose. I'd imagine tasting you, touching you, filling you… you'd beg for it, wouldn't you? You'd beg me to take you, and I would. You know I would, cher.'

The space between them had disappeared again, and when Dean unconsciously gripped the lapel of Benny's coat, there could be no more resistance. Benny surged forward to capture Dean's lips, and Dean responded with equal intensity, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. Benny's large hands found their way to Dean's back, and one slid down to cup his ass and push it forward. Dean was somehow mostly hard again, and the friction against Benny's hard, thick length was too good for words. 

'Benny…' he panted, 'you gotta… please.'

'Said I'd take care of you,' Benny assured him, popping the button on Dean's jeans and sliding the zipper down. His large hand slipped inside Dean's boxer-briefs, briefly palming Dean's cock before moving around to cup his ass. One thick finger ran up the cleft, teasing at the rim. 'What I wouldn't give for some Vaseline about now.' Dean shuddered, a soft moan escaping his lips as Benny pushed his finger forward ever so slightly. 'But I guess we'll have to have our fun in other ways.' He withdrew his hand and used it to push down Dean's jeans and underwear before taking him in hand.

'Fuck!' Dean cried out. 'So good.' Benny stroked him, first pumping slowly, then increasing his pace, and slowing down again to keep Dean on edge. Eventually, though, he couldn't hold back any further, and jacked Dean fast and rough to completion.

'Hope that was all right, cher. Never done that for anybody but me before.'

'It was awesome, man,' Dean assured him. 'Let me take care of you.' Benny smirked and unbuttoned his own trousers, pulling his cock out and stroking it slowly. 'Well, that is not small,' Dean joked. Too nervous to attempt using his mouth, he wrapped his hand around it instead. Benny pulled him close to kiss him again, and they continued that way until Benny spilled over Dean's fingers.

'Damn,' Benny huffed. 'That was definitely better than doin' it on my lonesome.' Dean was prevented from a reply by the sound of rustling bushes somewhere nearby. 'Well, so much for enjoying the afterglow,' Benny joked as they quickly did up their trousers and took up their weapons again.

'After this, we're finding a river or something to clean up,' Dean said just before some godforsaken monster leapt at them. They hardly broke a sweat dealing with it, but the blood that spattered onto Dean's face only strengthened his resolve to wash up as soon as possible.

They found a stream a couple of miles away and stripped off, rubbing as much filth from their bodies as they could and scrubbing their underwear to a state of relative cleanliness. As they waited for the clothes to dry, it was only natural that they huddle together for warmth, which led to another round and another bath being needed.

After that day, things continued mostly as they had been. They tortured every beast in Purgatory for information on the angel, scrounged up what passed for food for Dean's sake, and slept when Dean needed to, but now Benny would join him in whatever passed for a bed, exchanging heated embraces and hurried orgasms.

A few weeks later, during a fight with a wendigo, Dean was thrown into some plants with what looked like large seed pods, and one exploded underneath him. By the time Benny had taken care of the wendigo, Dean was grinning like a fool and collecting up the pods.

'Whatcha got there, chief?' Benny asked as he wiped his blade on the leaves.

Dean cut the top off one of the pods and squeezed a few drops into Benny's fingers. 'Feel that.'

Benny rubbed his fingers together and raised his eyebrows in surprise. 'Slippery. Some kinda oil?' When Dean waggled his eyebrows, Benny grinned in understanding. 'Well ain't that handy?'

They took their time finding a good spot- a cosy little cave near a clear stream, which Benny cleaned out while Dean cleaned himself up in the stream. They hadn't exactly discussed it, but they both remembered that first time and how Benny had perfectly read Dean's deepest desire.

Dean didn't bother to put his clothes back on after his little bath, only putting his socks and shoes back on to avoid getting his feet muddy. In the cave, Benny had covered the ground with the enormous, flat, waxy leaves from one of the Purgatory plants and folded up his coat to act as a pillow. Dean bared his feet and put his clothes in a tidy pile, suddenly feeling how exposed he was when Benny was still mostly dressed.

'Oh, cher, you are a sight,' Benny murmured appreciatively, pulling Dean close and planting featherlight kisses down his neck. Dean could feel how hard Benny already was, and it made his own dick perk right up. 'So beautiful.' He ran his hand down Dean's bare back and along the curve of his ass. 'Gonna make you feel so good, sweetheart.'

'I know you will,' Dean panted. 'Just… take it slow. I haven't ever-'

'Shh,' Benny stopped him with a finger to his lips. 'It's all right, darlin'.' He took one of the seed pods and squeezed it over the crack of Dean's ass, using his other hand to slide in the oil. His finger slowly circled Dean's entrance while he kissed Dean's neck, up his jaw and finally to his lips, swallowing Dean's gasp when his finger finally slipped inside. He worked slowly, giving Dean plenty of time to adjust before moving, and letting him get nice and loose before adding another. At one point his middle finger brushed against something that made Dean gasp and arch his back, and he made sure to revisit that spot until Dean's knees trembled so much that Benny was afraid he would fall over. 'C'mere, sugar,' he murmured, helping Dean settle on his back before resuming his ministrations.

'Come on, Benny, do it already,' Dean whined as three of Benny's thick fingers work into him. Apparently Benny was as eager as Dean, because he pulled his hand away and quickly removed the rest of his clothes. 'Fuck,' Dean huffed, laying eyes on Benny completely naked for the first time. He'd taken Benny in his mouth enough times to know that he was big, thick like the rest of him, but it seemed different against his bare skin rather than just enough out of his pants for Dean to get his lips around him. Knowing where it was about to go probably also made it seem more intimidating.

'Don't you worry, cher,' Benny said as he slicked himself up, 'I'd never hurt ya.' He positioned himself between Dean's legs and gently pushed against Dean's entrance until the head was inside. Dean inhaled sharply at the strange sensation, but Benny soothed him with a gentle touch up his sides. Ever so slowly, giving Dean plenty of time to adjust, he pushed in, and when he was finally buried to hilt, he leaned down so they were chest to chest and he could kiss Dean again.

'Stupid bowlegs useful for somethin' after all,' Dean muttered as he wrapped said bowlegs around Benny's waist.

'They're as gorgeous as every other part of you, Dean,' Benny whispered in his ear, and Dean couldn't help but feel that something about Benny saying his name like that was more intimate than all the little pet names could ever be.

'Shut up and fuck me,' Dean replied, embarrassed by the compliment and really, really just wanting Benny to move.

Benny obliged, and it was everything they'd been missing so far. Dean felt so good, so full as Benny thrust into him, gently at first, but eventually gaining more and more speed. He planted his hands on either side of Dean's head and pushed himself up to give him more leverage, and the new angle nailed Dean's prostate. Dean reached out for the seed pod, which still had just enough oil to coat his hand, and snuck his hand between them to stroke himself. Benny looked down at him, watching his hand as it stripped his cock in a rapid blur, a low growl escaping Benny's lips as Dean screamed out his orgasm and splattered his own chest and stomach with come.

Benny threw his head back, unable to control his fangs coming down as he reached his own peak, and unwilling to be anywhere near one of Dean's major blood vessels when that happened. He'd promised that he would never hurt Dean, and he intended to keep that promise. When he finally felt in control of himself again, and he forced the fangs to retract and let himself look down again. Dean looked incredible- his face and chest flushed pink, his eyes slightly glassy and blissed out, and a smug grin on his full lips.

'You are by far the most beautiful thing I have seen in fifty years,' Benny said reverently, kissing Dean with a tenderness that neither could have imagined was even possible in a place like this. 'I want to touch you all the time. Make you mine again and again. So glad I got to have you like this, cher.'

Dean couldn't find the words to reply, so he just kissed him instead.

Eventually they got themselves up, cleaned and dressed, but decided to take advantage of the cave to let Dean get a proper rest. They cuddled close together, and as Benny kissed the top of Dean's sleeping head for the umpteenth time, he realised that he was happy, genuinely _happy_ , for the first time in decades. He could happily spend the rest of his afterlife like this, running around Purgatory at Dean's side, killing monsters by what passed for day, buried in Dean's tight heat by what passed for night. Maybe they could have this.

The next day, they found the angel.


End file.
